The First of a New Race
by decepticon.hard.love
Summary: A mech wakes up in a med bay that looks as though it hasn't been used in eons, and he doesn't remember how or when he got there, and to add to the mystery, he doesn't remember who HE is. ... this is based more on OC's my friend and I made, sorry, i put this up here more so that she could read it, BUT if anyone else likes it that's awesome :)


CHAPTER 1: The Wakening

"_you are to be first of a new race..."_

The Mech woke up in a cold sweat, completely oblivious to his current surroundings. "what...was _that? " _thinking to himself remembering the horrible nightmare he had just witnessed, "or rather, '_who'..._."

A few cycles passed and he was able to collect his thoughts, realizing he had no idea where he was. Struggling to lift himself from the berth, he tried remembering simple things , his name , age, stuff like that , but to his suprize, nothing was coming to him. "..Why can't I remember anything...?" He slowly asked himself as he raised his hands to observe them, noticing the wires that were attached to him, but that wasn't what had caught his eye, he was focused on something written in tiny print on his left hand. Narrowing his optics to see what it said, the only thing he saw was the letters 'k...e ' then, out of nowhere the name "Kendra!" came out of his mouth, ..Kendra...? who in primus' sake came up with a name like that? Still merely saying the name brought a sudden feeling of comfort to him...unable to give himself the answer to why that was. A small smile swept across his face at the sudden feeling.

After a moment he shook his sudden comfort, realizing that he should try and figure out just where he was and how he got there, carefully, he started pulling off the wires that were attached to him, wincing at the pain of each cable being pulled from his frame. When that was done, he looked around to see where he was, he noticed that the only light source was the lamp that was placed on the nightstand beside him, making it difficult to see the rest of the eerily dark room. Working up the strenghth to get off his aft, he saw another light source, faint, but still noticable from across the room. Limping over to investigate, he came to a hallway that looked as though it had been abandoned for eons. He continued searching for the source of this strange light further down the dark hallway, feeling more on egde as he passed each doorway, the mech stopped at one particular door, even though he could barely see, he noticed that there was something vaguely glowing orange. Entering at a cautious pace, he noticed that the substance was all over the wall and anything that was near the berth. It was blood, of what he couldn't tell.. but all he _could _tell is that whatever was in this room was ripped to pieces, _Mercilessly. _Continuing his gaze upon the bloody room when a specific splatter on the wall caught his eye, upon thurther inspection noticed that it wasn't a slpatter at all, _it was writing, _and he just barely saw past the smuged hand print the word '_Brianna'. "_hm.." unable to stand the eery feeling in the room he left now on edge more than ever. Finally, he made it to the soucre of his curiosty, he walked into what seemed to be a control room, with computers on almost every wall. Still limping, he staggered over to the closest one he could reach and began looking through it,realizing that the datapad was an older model no less. Not really knowing _how _he knew that it was a old model, he shrugged it off and starting searching through the files seeing if there was any clue to what had happended while he was in recharge...or _stasis_ by the looks of things. After some careful sleuthing he came across a file titled "Project V.S" curiosty getting the better of him, he clicked it , and a whirlwind of files came up. "Amazing..." was all he managed to spit out as he saw all the data that had come from the file, which it really was , there was data on what seemed to be every species in the universe, just then a sub filecame into his view, 'subjects 0001-995873' "looks like they've been rather busy ." whoever "they" were. In almost an excited tone "wait a minute..." he noticed that next to each subject was an audiofile"well might as well have a look.." he said to himself as it started to play.

The sound of a mech with a deep voice echoed through the silent room '_subject 08687 has responded well to the conversion to energon, but fails to control his t-cog, transforming at random" the sound of growling started to emit from the background along with the sound chains being pulled "Although this subject is more beast like than anything, he seems to have a rather high intelligence level, quick to adapt to any situation we put him in" the growling gets louder as a sudden electrical buzz filled the room "He may prove usefull for Lord Megatrons cause-" the static buzz quickly turned to what sounded like a piercing screech and the growling turned into howls and yelps._ Still unsure on how to feel about what he had just heard, he noticed the 'nickname' that was beside the file .."thunder Rider..?" with it a picture of what Thunder Rider looked like, the mech couldn't beleive his optics. The face that looked back from the screen was horrific, it was a mesh of flesh and metal, the dentallia were razor sharp and sticking out of his mouth...some even peircing through the skin on lips, his eyes looked as though there was a film of white covering them..and his body. His body looked charred and deformed, to put it lightly. Browsing the new found 'nicknames' , he was noticing a disturbing pattern, most of these subject had died in the process ofwhatever the frag was going on here.

After playing audiofiles, he knew that that these 'experiments' were conducted by two mechs, one going by the name _Shockwave_ and the other _ Knockout_, they worked for their 'mighty leader' Lord Megatron, who led this Decepticon army. Their experiments were conducted in hopes that they could transform new found races into their own ..._into cybertronians_. Another thing that he found intersting was all the powers that these test subjects had..telepathy, technopathy, telekenesis, acid generation, cloaking- there was an endless list. while lost in all this new found knowledge, the mech came upon a subject that went by the name "..audiostreak" another name that sounded ever so familiar, was it him? If so they thought him offline, The face in the image consisted of the same colour of what he could see on himself though . He looked around for anything that might give off a reflection, but of course, this was an abandoned Expirement facility...he chuckled quietly, why would they need mirrors? Hastely he got on his pedes and went to one of the non-functional moniters and punched right through it, talking a piece of broken glass in his hands and walked back to his screen." Looks like we have a match" he smirked alittle,he knew he was a decepticon expirement, put through agonizing pain like the rest of these creatures, Audiostreak just didn't care , he felt like this is what he had wanted to happen to him. He played the audiofile that went with his, hearing Knockout's voice"_this specimen is actually quite facinating.. thier biological make-up might be different in some ways but for the most part is almost identical to our.." _audiostreak was alittle suprized to hear this, and by the sounds of it, so was Shockwave "_ would you care to explain doctor?" "Was I not talking in simple enough terms for you to understand?~ "an aggitated growl seem to have come from Shockwave at the doctors last statement "What I trying to say is that after disecting one these smaller fleshlings, I've come to the conclusion that they will prove quite beneficial to expirement on, and the other two that have been exposed to the energon, their bodies have actually accepted it into their system and already producing it in in thier systems as we speak" the doctor must have been going for one of his data pads, for all he could hear was his voice as if it were further from the recording device"here look at this" shockwave still sounding confused"what is __this__?" "It's a recording from the microscope, like I said before, thier bodies have already accepted the enrgon as a means of life source and began producing it within merely half a solar cycle!" and with that, the recording ended._ "How facinating.." was all he managed to think as he went on with his search.

He found other mechs that had originated from the same weak sub species as he did. But apparently there only two that were comlpetely successful, _himself_, and this _Nitropulse_. It read that all of them were offline, but he wasn't sure he could beleive that because they had said that he himself was infact offline, which clearly, he wasn't. So he looked at the names _: Plasma beat, Nitropulse, Bassquake, galvaflight_..'galva flight'? seriously ,who comes up with these names?Shaking his head he looked at which room each of these mech's was facilitated in, unfortunatley, a couple of them were the rooms he had passed to get to the room he's in now. "well, i just hope that _ one_ of theses mechs are alive..." He turned and stared into the darkness for a minute, trying to get his optics to adjust to the gloomy scenery yet again. Stretching his arms to find that they are not as stiff as they had been when he first came out of stasis(, and his limp had gone away too thankfully) he thought as he made his way back down the hallway to where the sights of horror awaited him.

As he made it back to were his room was, Audiostreak noticed a pattern that would help him find the other rooms quite easily." If my room is 304..." he slowly wandered down further in the hall ".. then 299 _should_ be down this way" he stated knowingly as he made his way . Although Audiostreak was curiouse to see if any of the other expiriments were alive, he was also abit worried that they might be like that 'thunder rider' he had seen in the documents. Being lost in thought he hadn't realized that he came to the first room "299, here we go.." he said in a low voice, trying to keep himself calm and he opended the door, he saw nothing but darkness, there absolutley no light in the room, leaving him to feel his way around " just great.." he thought to himself, what if there was something lurking in there just waiting for the right moment to strike? Audiostreak wasn't sure if he was a good size for fighting, he didn't even know if he was taller or shorter compaired to anyone. Unaware that he had bumped into something until just now, looking down, he put his hands down , feeling the empty berth that lied beneath him. Had this mech survived ? If so where was he? Again losing himself in thought he tripped over something on the floor and found himself doing a faceplant "...this _clearly_ isn't going to work out very well at this rate..." reviving himslef from the humiliating fall "at least no one is here to see it" he stated in a relieved tone checking his paint job for any scratches. Out of the silence Audiostreak heard a faint crash coming from an unknown source. Startled, and unaware, He pulled out his hand which by now a blaster cannon, noticing, he looked down at his arm ".. this'll do just fine." He thought in a cocky attitude observing the sleekness of the his new found weapon. In attemp to create a light source, Audiostreak focused on making a small enough charge in the blaster that would produce a light bright enough to make his way around with out tripping over anything else ."hah..there we go" not exsactly the brightest light, but it was good enough to see where he was going , and it was also dimm enough to not be noticable by anyone or _anything_ that might wandering aroung with him. Coming to the conclusion that the room was empty, he made his way further down to look for the next room "299 was a bust... let's see what 278 has " . Content with the fact that he wasn't finding anything, Audiostreak thought at the back of his mind '_what if im the only one here...?' _ it wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was there none the less, and he couldn't shake it from his proccessor. In the next room he found that there were two berths of a smaller size facing eachother from each side of the room, and both were covered with what looked to be they younglings? He walked over to investigate and as soon as he put his free hand on the berth a flashback came into his mind. _'The sound of Knockouts voice consumed the room "Soundwave, have a look att his.." knockout hinting for the silent mech to observe at a closer range " this specimen is getting rid of the remaining plasma out of it's body,!" knockouts face plate was close , but stil far enough that he wouldn't get anything on his paintjob'._ Optics now wide, Audiostreak took his hand off the berth realizing that this was the first room all the expirements enter to be exposed to energon. A shiver quickly ran down his spinal struts at the memory that he just had. Looking over his shoulder at the berth that was directly across from him, he felt a sudden need to look for someone inparticular, but he didn't know who...yet, but he felt that there was someone out there that was probably looking for him too.'_I f their alive'._

What seem to be like eons later, Audiostreak lumbered out of the forth empty room, dissapointed that there were no other mech's alive and functional. "i guess it's better than having come face to face with that ugly '_thunder rider' though.." _shrugging his shoulders in frustration, he leaned against the wall, trying to figure out just what he should do next. " I guess that all there is to do now is find a way out.." putting down his arm to let it finally rest, noticing that he had come to a corner in the hallway "...why didn't I notice this a nanoklik ago?" he thought to himself as he inspected around the corner. At a first glance he noticed a fluecent glow coming from the wall opposite of him, "energon..." walking over to get closer look, he noticed that this wasn't the result of one of the decepticons' bleeding expirements, this was the _aftermath of a battle._ But between who? By the looks of the claw marks and energon , it was one on one, and both of the fighters were _lethal. _ He followed the scratches and blood all the way down the hall, until he came upon a giant whole in the wall. Looking to see just how far up they were, he put a servo up against the side of the hole he poked his head out, seeing that dimm and lifeless city that lay below. "Looks like the surrounding buildings acted as a way to break their fall..painful". leaning back to walk away, he suddenly thought to himself '_well... it doesn't look THAT painful..' _he looked to his back, seeing a set of wings '_ not if your flying...'_ the mech crossed his arms as he contemplated over this new found idea, "do I even _know how _ to fly?", almost as if he was in a mental arguement , Audiostreak paced back and forth, shaking his head and mumbling an odd word here and there. "well they did say that I was a successful transformation...let's just hope this 't-cog' thoset wo mentioned is fully functional.." as he said this, he step backward readying himself for something he coudln't beleive he was just about to do. As soon as he reached the wall behind him , he sprinted,gaining momentum and before he could let his thought processor talk him out of what he ws about to do. He jumped. The sound of wind Hissing past his audio- receivers was loud, his spark was puslating at an alarming rate, the only thought that managed to come to his mind '_I just hope that I don't kill myslef..'._ Narrowing his body to to strafe from side to side, dodging the skyscrappers that crossed his path, spreading his wings and making his body into a star to slowhimself down as he closed his eyes and clearing his mind "_ three...two...one-"._ Opening his eyes, he saw that his 'theory' wasn in vain, he was stilll in his bot form and falling at over 300/mph. "frag... just as I suspected" in a suprisingly calm matter, he thus began calculating a way to land without having any harm come to him. In almost an instant, he shifted his weight towards what looked to be a cathedral. Bringing his arms over his face, he made his body almost into a ball, bracing himself for the impact of the glass that he was approaching.

A loud crash boomed through the empty buiding, shattered glass falling in all directions from the sheer velocity Audiostreak had left. He sat on one knee for a moment, not wanting to get up too fast from the impact. Observing the cathedral, he carefuffly got up "simply incredible.." he said as he looked up through where he had landed to see a night sky _ filled_ with stars. Unsure that lingering in one place around here was a good idea, he made his way through the sacred looking room and into what seemed to be a corridor. "well at least _this_ exit was easy enough to find" he thought contently as he made his way over to the giant doorway . His contentment deflated alittle when he tried to open the door, realizing "it's locked.." a look of frustration crept onto his face as he inspected the locking device, looking for any indication that he might be able to pick the lock. ''simple enough, now if I can just get the panel.." and with a click, the front panel of the lock snapped off, revealing a very small and dellecate circuitry within. Smirking at the low level secruity lock, he tinkered with it only for a nanocycle before he heard a loud and echoing click, followed by the sound of large metal pistons shifting within the door. Audiostreak backed up , gazing upon the handy work he had just finished, the doors slid apart with a ominous and loud creak. "Well _that _couldn't have been any _louder_" he mumbled as he quickly scanned the area, making sure that he hadn't gotten any unwanted attention '_there would actually have to BE someone else here fo that to happen though..' _ he thought , casually walking down the stairway that led to the road "im beginning to think im the one who's on this planet that still functions "making a disgruntled face he went down the road to explore.


End file.
